


Shot in the Dark

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: 2x09: Betty was shot by the Blackhood and Jughead comes running to her side.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 16





	Shot in the Dark

Archie laid in the coffin as Betty was forced to be buried alive. He gasped as he heard a gunshot. He started banging on the lid of the coffin until it eventually came up. He grabbed the shovel and hit the blackhood in the head, knocking him out.  
He then turned around and noticed Betty had been shot in the stomach. He got on his knees and held her face. "Betty, are you ok?" Archie asked, shaking.  
"Don't let him get away," Betty said.  
"Well have another time where we can catch him," Archie said. "I need to get you to the hospital first."  
Archie lifted her into his arms and started ruining.  
\---  
Jughead had finally arrived back at the trailer. Penny had been dealt with. Now he hopes to get back together with Betty. He hopes she will understand why he broke up with her.  
Jughead sat on the couch as he got a phone call. It was from Archie. "Hey, Archie, what's up?" Jughead asked.  
"Get to the hospital quick," Archie said. "It's Betty."  
"Betty?" Jughead asked. "What happened to Betty?"  
"We were confronting the blackhood," Archie stated. "He pointed a gun at her and forced me to get into a coffin. He then told her to bury me alive. A few moments later he shot her."  
"I'm on the way," Jughead said. He quickly got up and grabbed his helmet. He ran to his motorcycle.  
\---  
Jughead ran into the hospital. Archie, Veronica, Hal and Alice Cooper, and Cheryl were there. "Any news?" Jughead asked.  
"She is still in surgery," Veronica said. Jughead then took a seat. About half an hour later, the doctor came out.  
"Are you guys here for Miss. Cooper?" he asked. They all nod. "She made it threw surgery and should be waking up in a few hours."  
\---  
Jughead was the last one to stay at the hospital. He sat by her bed and held her hand. I hope she's not disappointed to see me when she wakes up, Jughead thinks.  
At around six in the mourning, Betty stirred awake. "Jug?" Betty asked.  
"Right here," Jughead said. Betty smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry about what happened. I thought by breaking up with you I was protecting you. I love you, Betty Cooper."  
"I love you too, Jughead Jones," Betty said. She scooted over on her bed so he can lay with her. He laid by her in bed and he kissed her on the lips. At that moment, they knew they were fine.


End file.
